


The Beach

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer and T'Pol at the beach. (2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: It's taken me a LONG time to release this fic. I finally worked up the courage to post this. I wrote this at someone's request. I've added more details since then.  


* * *

The ocean surrounded Jonatha's body in its cool embrace. The water was clear below him revealing the sandy bottom of the ocean. His arms made broad strokes slicing through the water. His legs kicked propelling him out into deeper waters. The water turned from clear to a rich turquoise. The coral reef lay several hundred feet from here, but that was not his destination. He dove under the gentle waves into the depths of the ocean. The muscles of his arms and legs pushed him further out to sea. A large manta ray passed him, his lone silent companion. He swam until his lungs burned, then broke for air. After a few moments, he swam back to shore.

His toes sank into the wet sand as his feet padded towards his beach towel. The waves lapped at his ankles until he reached the fine white sand of the beach. He enjoyed the sensation. Sand coated the soles of his feet by the time he reached the comfort of his beach towel. He lay down on his stomach on the towel letting the su's rays bake the droplets of water off of his back and thighs.

The heat of afternoon sun, the sound of the ocean waves, and the gentle warm tropical breeze lulled him to sleep. 

He awoke to the feeling of something moist and cool drizzling on his skin and slowly sliding down to pool in the small of his back. Fingers glided up his spine, working the kinks out of his muscles as they rubbed something into his skin. He moaned as the warm fingertips gently applied pressure to his shoulders and neck. 

After the fingers finished their journey he spoke, "Thank you. When do I get to return the favor?" He rolled over to see T'Pol sitting beside him. Placing the bottle of sunscreen back into her bag, she turned back to him. She wore a tight, black one-piece bathing suit. A sarong, made of fabric native to this island was rapped around her waist. 

"I do not want a massage at this time." Her eyes roved over his body. He smiled at her. He knew she wanted something else.

He pushed himself up to sit next to her. "I missed you today." He said as he looked into her eyes. Even though they'd been together for over a year, he still felt the strong desire to be with her whenever he could. He missed her when she was gone, even if it was only a morning.

"I missed your company as well." She said. Her trip to the island's market to shop for supplies proved interesting. She browsed the array of handmade goods, antiques, and produce for hours before returning home. When she arrived back at their room, she unpacked her bags, changed, and headed out to the place she knew he would be. 

Jonathan leaned forward and brushed back an errant hair from her forehead. He leaned further, bridging the distance between them. His lips met hers. She closed her eyes at the tender caress of his kiss. He waited to see if she wanted to continue. She gave him her answer. Her tongue parted his lips tasting the salt of the ocean on them. The gentle kiss quickly turned more urgent.

The urgency spread from their mouths to their hands. His fingers tangled in her hair. Her hands found his neck and pulled him closer to her. The sarong around her waist was hastily untied and landed on the sand several feet away. His fingers slipped under the straps of her bathing suit and began peeling it down. His mouth left hers then lapped at her collarbone before traveling down to latch onto her breast. 

She gasped as his tongue trailed around her nipple. His lips sucked it in between his teeth and lightly bit it. He laved attention on her breast then switched his attention to the other one. A moan escaped from her parted lips. She thought to him. "Please." He heard her plea in his mind and replied. "Not yet." 

His lips left her skin as his hands peeled the suit further down. His hands stopped their progress as her hands touched his chest. The heat of her skin made him feel on fire. She used his distraction to push him down onto the beach towel. He landed stunned for a moment. 

She straddled him and then leaned forward, knowing her superior strength would keep him pinned as long as she wanted. As she neared his lips, her hands moved up his chest. She kissed him slowly then moved down his chest licking and nipping as she went. She slowly sat back up until her hands reached the lace tie of his swim trunks. Her fingers quickly untied his trunks and slipped them down. 

Jonathan moaned as her fingers touched him spreading the fire of her touch to his desire. After several minutes of torture he thought to her "PleaseÃ¢â‚¬Â¦ no more."

She looked into his eyes. Leaning down to his lips, she kissed him deliberately slow. Her lips left his leaving his. She inched forward on her knees. Sitting up straight, she began rocking against him, her body unconsciously trying to join his despite the fabric still covering her. His hands reached up to her suit, which hung low on her hips. His fingers eagerly pulled at her suit until it would go no further. 

Her lips captured his again. He could feel the heat of her body inches from his. Her lips nearly burned his as she sent images of their bodies entwined into his mind. Archer wondered for a moment if it was finally T'Pol's time. Somehow he felt through their link that it was't. After several minutes of panting and kissing, her lips left his. His head lifted up off the beach towel trying to meet her lips again. She kept herself out of his reach. 

Jonathan looked at her pleading with his eyes. Her suit fell onto the sand, and her body sank onto his length. Her head tilted back and her eyes closed as he coaxed shivers from her body and low moans past her parted lips. 

His eyes closed and a groan rumbled deep in his chest. His hands found her hips and he began moving within her. She soon began meeting his rhythm, moving in tandem with him in a steadily increasing pace. He could feel her pleasure in his mind. And she could feel his in hers. Thoughts of love tickled her mind as their bodies and minds became one. 

He could feel the fire building up in his stomach. He kept it at bay. He felt sensations coming from her in waves. Her muscles tightened around him as sensations coursed through her body overwhelming her. He fought for control and continued to move inside her. He held on until she lost control again and the waves of pleasure crashed into his mind. 

His hands fell into the sand and gripped it trying desperately to regain control. Grains of sand escaped between his fingers as his grip tightened He could feel the pleasure spread across every inch of her being like it was his own. He moaned and thrust into her deeper. 

He did not hear her cry out, instead he heard her inside his mind. They both caught their breaths as the euphoria passed. He brought her down to him and held her in his arms. They would have to move eventually. But neither of them wanted to. They lay silently together exchanging thoughts of love as the sun set on the horizon. 

The breeze gently caressing their skin became cooler as the last rays of sunlight turned the clouds violet and gold. The moon poked through gaps in the clouds above shining its silver glow on the lovers below.

She looked down at his face bathed in moonlight. His eyes where closed and his face relaxed. A tinge of sadness fluttered through her mind. This would not last forever. In two days Enterprise's repairs would be completed in space dock, then they would go back to the frontline of the war with the Romulans. 

Feeling her eyes on him, Jonatha's eyes opened. The corners of his lips curled up when he saw her face. His smile broke through her quiet contemplation. He sent her thoughts of their small bungalow nearby, the shower, his hands rubbing the sand off her thighs, snuggling together in their bed, and falling asleep in her arms. T'Pol responded with her approval and added a few ideas of her own. Jonatha's smile broadened and his lips gently kissed hers. They gathered their scattered clothing and her bag. There was no need to dress. This beach was theirs alone. Moonlight caught and glimmered on their wedding bands as they walked hand in hand away from the beach.


End file.
